Dons du Philodox
Niveau 1 : Odeur de la vraie forme : Ce don permet au Garou de déterminer la véritable nature d’une personne. L’information est reçue comme une sensation olfactive. Il s’agit réellement de l’odeur de la forme naturelle de la cible. N’importe quel esprit serviteur de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le Garou sait immédiatement si une personne est un loup-garou. Toutes les autres créatures nécessitent un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale. Il faut deux succès pour détecter un Vampire, une fée ou d’autres métamorphes et il en faut quatre pour identifier un Fomor ou un Mage. Résistance à la douleur : Par sa force de caractère, le Philodox est capable d’ignorer la douleur provoquée par ses blessures et de continuer à agir normalement. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit Ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de volonté ; son personnage peut ignorer toutes ses blessures jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Vérité de Gaïa : En tant que Juges de la Litanie, les Philodox ont la capacité de sentir si les autres disent la vérité ou non. Un Gafflin de Faucon peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet d’Intelligence + Empathie (difficulté égale au score de la cible en Manipulation + Subterfuge). Ce don révèle seulement si la personne ment ou non. Savoir de Luna : permet de determiner l'auspice d'un garou. Per + inst 6 2 succes pour savoir si elle est montante ou descendante. Niveau 2 : Appel du devoir : Tout esprit que le Philodox connaît par son nom est un serviteur potentiel. Avec ce don, le loup-garou peut invoquer et donner des ordres aux esprits dont il connaît le nom. Un seul est possible à la fois et l’esprit part après avoir rendu ce service. Un avatar Incarna enseigne ce don. Système : Le Philodox doit évidemment apprendre le nom de l’esprit, ce qui nécessite généralement un lien personnel ou l’utilisation du don : Nommer l’esprit. Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Commandement (difficulté égale à la Volonté de l’esprit). Si le joueur dépense deux points de Gnose, le loup-garou peut invoquer tous les esprits de Gaïa dans un rayon d’un kilomètre et demi pour l’aider et le protéger, même s’il ne connaît pas leurs noms. Détermination : Certains Garous ressentent si profondément leur place au sein de la meute, de la tribu et du monde qu’ils peuvent en tirer une certaine force. Le Philodox peut puiser une détermination nouvelle en lui-même. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit loup. Système : Une fois par scène le joueur peut faire un jet de Vigueur + Rituels (difficulté 7). Par tranche de deux succès, le Philodox récupère un point de Volonté, jusqu'à son maximum. Roi des animaux : L’autorité du Philodox s’étend jusqu’au royaume des animaux, à tel point qu’il peut obtenir la loyauté de n’importe quel animal. S’il réussit, l’animal suivra ses ordres de plein gré et sans réserve. Un esprit Lion ou Faucon enseigne ce don. Système : Le Philodox doit choisir une cible à moins de trente mètres. Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Animaux contre une difficulté basé sur la relation entre le loup-garou et l’animal. Ce pouvoir ne fonctionne que sur un seul animal à la fois et il n’attire pas les animaux vers le loup-garou (voir pour cela le don Lupus : Vie animale). Relation Difficulté Un Parent 3 Nourri et soigné 6 Etranger 8 Hostile 10 Niveau 3 : Bras faible : Les Philodox sont les maîtres du jugement et cette caractéristique s’étend jusqu’au combat. En regardant le style d’un adversaire, le loup garou peut évaluer ses forces et ses faiblesses. Les esprits serpents et les esprit du vent enseignent ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Bagarre (difficulté 8). Chaque succès donne un dé de bonus à ajouter aux jets d’attaque ou de dégâts contre cet adversaire. Par exemple, un Philodox qui obtient quatre succès pourrait ajouter deux dés à son attaque et deux dés à son groupement de dégâts. Ce don peut être utilisé une seule fois par scène contre un même ennemi et les avantages en sont perdus à la fin de la scène. Le Garou doit se concentrer pendant un tour entier pour utiliser ce don. Sagesse des voies ancestrales : Tous les loups garous ont un lien inné avec leurs ancêtres, une forme d’inconscient racial accessible par le biais d’une intense méditation. Le Philodox peut y puiser pour se souvenir d’anciennes coutumes et anecdotes. Un esprit ancêtre enseigne ce don. Système : Le personnage doit méditer pendant un court instant, se concentrant sur le passé. Le joueur fait ensuite un jet de Gnose (difficulté 9, -1 par points d’ancêtres du Garou). Le nombre de succès détermine l’exactitude et le détail des réponses qu’il reçoit. Sense Balance (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- As the arbitrators of the Garou Nation, the Philodox have developed an attunement with the precarious forces that balance the world and the individual alike. This Gift allows the user to detect an overabundance of any of the prime forces of the universe, whether Wyrm, Wyld, or Weaver. It can point out a Bane, manifestation at an industrial plant or mental instability in a packmate. A Cat-spirit teaches a friendly Garou this Gift in exchange for a warm fire and a promise not to chase his kin. System: The Gift requires the expenditure of one Gnosis point. With a successful Perception + Enigmas roll (difficulty 8) the Garou can feel the balance, or lack thereof, within an area, person, or inanimate object. Wyrm manifestation feels dense and oily, Weaver presence feels cold and unyielding, and Wyld energies feel warm and trembling. Such manifestations are more subtle than ones detectable through Gifts such as Sense Wyrm. The Philodox must focus and be at peace for this gift to work properly. Distractions, such as combat or exhaustion, disrupt any benefits of this Gift -- the Garou can find only her own imbalance in such instances. Niveau 4 : Domination : Le Philodox peut faire rayonner son pouvoir et acquérir une présence imposante qui force les autres à se soumettre. S’il réussit un combat de volonté, il domine son adversaire ; les humains tomberont à genoux et les loups se coucheront sur le dos. Un esprit Lion ou Loup enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur doit obtenir au moins trois succès de plus que son adversaire dans un jet de Volonté en opposition. Si le don fait effet, le victime ne peut rien faire d’autre que se soumettre, à moins qu’elle ne soit en danger immédiat. Odeur de l’Ailleurs : Le loup garou peut concentrer tous ses sens sur un lieu dont il est familier (même dans l’Umbra), à quelque distance qu’il s’en trouve. Le loup garou sent le site comme s’il se trouvait en son centre. Un esprit Oiseau enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Enigmes (difficulté 8). S’il s’agit d’un site dans l’Umbra, la difficulté est 8 ou le score du Goulet (le plus élevé des deux). Power of the Ways (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- This Gift enables a Philodox to draw energy from the ephemera of the Umbra. She spends a Gnosis point and then rolls her Willpower against a difficulty of 8. Every success she receives may be used to restore a point of Gnosis, Willpower or Rage. Realm Wisdom (Umbra) -- A wise Garou knows to obey the laws of a realm for maximum results; however, sometimes those laws aren't immediately obvious. Although experience is the best teacher, sometimes a Philodox needs to take a shortcut. By channeling the wisdom of a realm's spirits, the Philodox can intuitively guess important facts about the realm. This Gift is taught by an ancestor-spirit. System: This Gift works in any realm or zone. The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Law against a variable difficulty; the obscure or less traveled the realm, the higher the difficulty. For example, trying to glean wisdom about the CyberRealm or Battleground might be difficulty 6, whereas learning the laws of the Null Zone might be a 9. Each success gains a relevant fact about the realm, to a maximum of five successes. The Storyteller determines which facts are most relevant; for example, if the player gains only one success in the Abyss, the Storyteller might feel that the most important fact is "don't fall in; if you fall into the Abyss, you're lost forever." This Gift functions only once per visit to any given realm, and doesn't prevent redundancy; a Philodox might "learn" the same fact twice in successive visits to a realm. Take the True Form (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows a Garou to force a shapeshifter to assume her natural breed form (either Homid, Lupus, or Crinos if metis). Roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge, difficulty seven.The number of successes is the number of turns the target cannot shift into any other form. Take The True Form (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Philodox with this power can force a Garou into her breed form. This gift is especially useful to abate a frenzy, prevent damage from silver or take a combative advantage. A Wolf-spirit teaches a worthy Philodox the workings of this Gift. System: The player rolls his Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7). If successful, the target automatically shifts to her breed form. The number of successes equals the number of turns the target must remain in her natural form. Niveau 5 : Geas : Ce don place la cible sous l’emprise d’un Geas, un serment sacré d’obéir au Philodox. Le geas ne peut pas forcer la cible à agir à l’encontre de ses instincts primaires (comme la préservation). Il pourrait par exemple envoyer un groupe en quête, mais ne pourrait pas forcer ses membres à s’entre-tuer, à moins qu’ils ne soient psychotiques ou qu’il ne s’agisse de loups garous sans lien de meute. Un avatar Incarna enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Commandement (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la cible). Dans le cas d’un groupe, la difficulté est la volonté la plus élevée. La force du geas persiste jusqu'à ce que la tâche soit accomplie ou que la cible ne tombe en Invalidité au cours de sa quête. Aucune victime ne peut être sous le coup de plusieurs geas en même temps ; le premier empêche tout nouvel ensorcellement jusqu'à ce qu’il soit levé. Mur de granit : Les Philodox ont une relation plus forte avec les élémentaires de la terre que les autres loups garous, car tout comme la terre soutient ceux qui l’arpentent, le Philodox soutient les coutumes de son peuple. Quand il est en contact avec la terre ou la pierre, le Philodox peut invoquer un mur pour se protéger. Ce mur se déplace avec le Garou, le défendant de toutes parts. Les élémentaires enseignent ce don. Système : Le Garou dépense un point de Gnose. Les dimensions du mur sont trois mètres de haut, deux mètres de long et un mètre d’épaisseur. Il a une réserve de 10 dés pour absorber les dégâts et 15 niveaux de santé doivent être infligés en un point pour le pénétrer. Le mur dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène, ou jusqu'à ce qu’il soir renvoyé à la terre par le Garou. Level Six Break the Bonds (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) -- This Gift allows a Garou to break any bonds holding her, whether mental or physical. This includes all manner of mind control, whether by a mage Sphere or vampiric Blood Bond. The Garou can use this Gift to break the bond even though her master may demand her not to. However, she may not seek out a spirit to teach this Gift if she is commanded otherwise. Thus, this Gift is most often awarded to a Garou as a return for service to an Incarna or equally powerful spirit who is well aware of the Garou's unnatural servitude. System: The Garou is effectively immune to supernatural coercion and can easily break any physical bonds holding her (she has the equivalent of Strength 15 for doing so). When used to stop such coercion on others, the Garou must spend a Gnosis point and roll Manipulation + Leadership against a difficulty 6. Only one success is required. Also, the Garou can break another's physical bindings as if she possessed Strength 15. This list is meant to show all versions of gifts, to accommodate those using older systems, or for STs/players who have characters created who have the gifts, or still wish to utilize them in some fashion. Gifts are listed in Werewolf: The Apocalypse, revised edition, unless otherwise noted, with the second edition description of the gift underneath in smaller print Werewolf Player's Guides: HC = Hard copy (1998) SC = Soft-bound copy (1997)